


Sharks

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Horrible Mutilated Accents, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-show, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderhoof and Fracture have worked together before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> What does it taste like? Heaven.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/129464550413/sharks-baneberry-transformers-robots-in): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

The cygar lit up with a flash, casting an eerie red and orange glow across Thunderhoof's face. He took a couple puffs before removing the cygar, settling it between two fingers. Thunderhoof glanced down the open end of the alley, two bodyguards (a Buffaloid and Insecticon) standing quiet and vigilant behind him.

"Ey," Thunderhoof grunted, smoke trickling from the corners of his mouth; he glared back at the Buffaloid, "where's dis so-called 'bounty hunter'? I ain't got all--"

Thunderhoof didn't even look as something hit the ground, loudly, rolling toward them. His bodyguards equipped their guns. Thunderhoof stepped down on the object, stopping its slide. He lifted his boot, checked it out--an arm. A rather large, weaponized arm.

"Your poster didn't specify if you wanted him in one piece or not."

Thunderhoof turned his hooded optics to the approaching figure. A pair of red optics peered back at him from the shadows.

"So's you decided t'have some fun wit' him?" Thunderhoof asked.

"Yes," the figure chuckled, "and no."

Thunderhoof picked up the arm, turning it over. "Dis looks like 'im," he said. He spotted a carved symbol along the underside. "But you's can never be too careful." He held the arm to the Buffaloid. "Muffler."

The Buffaloid took the arm. She sniffed and snuffled up and down its length, licking the fingers. A moment later, she huffed, handing it back. "It's him," Muffler grunted.

"And you'll get the rest of him once I've secured my bounty," the shadowy figure stated.

"Coulda brought the whole body," Thunderhoof snorted, "I woulda recognized the terror in 'is optics enough."

"Well," the figure smirked, "you can never be too careful, right?"

Thunderhoof sneered, biting down on his cygar. "All right, Mr. Bounty Hunter," he said, "you's got your reward. But first you gotta show yourself."

"Ourselves," the figure corrected. Two more pairs of smaller red optics appeared, much lower to the ground. Thunderhoof raised his hand, his bodyguards stepping back. Slowly, the lead figure emerged from the shadows. Light from a nearby, flickering lamp-post caught his frame--almost sinewy, a dark purple; he moved in a deadly but graceful stride.

Thunderhoof's spark skipped a pulse.

"As soon as I collect my bounty, you'll receive coordinates to the location where you can find the rest of Gearsnipe," Fracture explained.

"How do you know we can trust him, boss?" Muffler grumbled.

Fracture chuckled. "One of my partners here will escort you," he explained, gesturing to the grinning Minicons. "I say that evens things out."

"Indeed, indeed." Thunderhoof lazily studied Fracture, optics wandering from the edges of his boots up to the spiked finials on the top of his head. He took another drag of his cygar. "Yanno," he said, blowing smoke, "I put ten of my top guys on the job, lookin' for this spawn of a glitch. Never picked up a single thing."

"I'm a bounty hunter," Fracture replied, "it's my job."

"S'pose it is..." Thunderhoof trailed off. "Still. Gotta hand it to ya. Gearsnipe was one slippery scraplet. I'm impressed."

"The boss always gets his prize!" Divebomb exclaimed. Airazor giggled.

Thunderhoof nodded, but his optics remained firmly on Fracture. Alternating between his sinister gaze, and nice lean hips. "Welp. You's seems like a smart mech." Thunderhoof opened a panel on his arm; the two Minicons stiffened, as if ready to pounce. "Won't be just yer friend's life on tha line if ya fail t'deliver the rest of tha goods." He slowly removed a large wad of credits, all bound together.

Airazor's optics lit up. Divebomb had to stop himself from scrambling over and snatching up the bills.

Suddenly, Thunderhoof stopped, keeping the brick half-tucked in his arm. "But 'cause yer so good, I think this calls for a bonus," he said.

Fracture placed one hand on his hip. "What are you offering?" he asked. "Because my services don't come cheap. Even when I'm not working."

Thunderhoof chuckled. "Whatta say you's come inside? My office is a bit more professional an' nicer lookin' than this place," he said.

Fracture's optics brightened. The two Minicons turned back to Fracture, excited. It was quiet between the three. Probably holding a private commlink conversation. Finally, their attention went back to the mafia don.

"What about my partners?" Fracture asked, gesturing to Airazor and Divebomb.

Thunderhoof grinned at the Minicons. "My office is connected to dis 'ere bar," he explained. "They can go inside. Have a few drinks on me."

"Sounds like an offer we can't refuse, boss," Divebomb snickered, rubbing his large hands together.

Fracture tilted his helm. He met Thunderhoof's optics again, peering at him intensely through the veil of smoke. One corner of his grin quirked. "Deal," he said, and the Minicons hooted loudly. "You two are still on the clock. If even one of you gets overcharged, I'm cutting half your shares."

Airazor and Divebomb saluted, standing up straight.

Thunderhoof turned his head slightly to the Insecticon. "Airblade," he said, "escort these fine mechs inside. Tell 'em the boss said drinks is on me, no charge."

Airblade nodded and moved out into the open. Fracture nodded as well, and the two Minicons raced up beside the giant Insecticon, following him out of the alley. "Engex! Engex! Engex!" they cheered in unison, pumping their fists.

"Gotta coupla live ones there," Thunderhoof sneered, "gotta admire their enthoosiasm."

Fracture smirked. "They do their part," he replied. He nodded at Muffler. "Will she be joining us?"

"Usually dat would be the case," Thunderhoof said, "but... Muffler 'ere'll stay outside. Keep an optic out." He snapped his fingers back at the Buffaloid.

Muffler snorted and reluctantly handed over the arm. She opened the door, stepping aside. "Follow me," Thunderhoof said, heading inside first.

Fracture swaggered over, stopped to grin at the Buffaloid eyeballing him suspiciously. "Don't worry," he chortled, "he's not on my list." He continued inside, following Thunderhoof.

Loud music was muffled against the vibrating halls from the bar on the other side. It was just a long hall back here, leading to a room at the very end. Fracture kept pace, watching the trail of smoke as it billowed over Thunderhoof's shoulder.

Thunderhoof opened the door, this time gesturing inside with a polite wave of his hand. Fracture walked into the office, and was hardly impressed. It only made sense for the mafia don to have a nice, flashy pad. Trophies (from plaques to alien heads) lined the walls; a couple chairs set before a polished steel desk. Across the room, a settee and fancy recliner on top of a giant, skinned Elpasos bear rug. Its jaws open, baring fangs, four eyes unblinking and glaring.

Thunderhoof shut and locked the door, moving over to his desk. "Gotta say," he chuckled, "didn't think you's come so willingly. Not everyone walks into tha lion's den wit' such ease."

Fracture laughed, eyeing his talons. "I've been in this bounty hunting business a long time now. Gone to numerous planets in numerous galaxies, some uncharted and unknown, hunting down the universe's Most Wanted. While you may have carved yourself a nice little niche here on Cybertron, I'm hardly threat--"

Suddenly, a glowing laser-dagger was pressed against Fracture's throat, its heat burning cables. The bounty hunter frowned, looking from the knife to Thunderhoof standing before him, grinning widely. 

"Never a good idea, gettin' too arrogant."

"Is that so?" Fracture replied, cocking a thin browplate.

Thunderhoof blinked, feeling a small tap-tap against his chest. He looked down; Fracture's wrist-blade was pressed just below the location of his spark. He laughed, withdrawing the dagger. "Very nice, very nice."

"Arrogance is such a dirty word," Fracture scowled, raising his hand. The blade retracted back into his wrist. "I prefer... experienced." He placed a hand on one of his jutting hips. "Besides, you sound like someone I know, spewing unwanted advice and 'words of wisdom.'"

Thunderhoof chuckled. "Who's the smart mech?" he asked.

"An acquaintance," Fracture replied, "I'm sure you'll meet him some day. A lot of people would like to mount _your_ head on their walls."

"Dat's the price I pay; good thing I ain't 'bout to run outta money any time soon," Thunderhoof exvented, hardly threatened. He snubbed the cygar out in a nearby plate. "I usually have one-a my guys frisk a bot before I let's 'em in my office, yanno."

Fracture smirked. "You're not afraid of me, I'm not afraid of you--now that that's been established," he said, approaching Thunderhoof leaning against his desk, "I know talking and schmoozing is all part of your shtick. But you're a business bot, and I'm a business bot, so let's say we get down to business." He reached out, one claw slowly running down Thunderhoof's arm. "Actions speak louder than words, and we both love getting our hands dirty."

"Some more than others," Thunderhoof said, one hand sliding over Fracture's hip.

Fracture walked up against the mafia don, their bodies flush together. His claw still drawing circles on Thunderhoof's lower arm. Suddenly, it quickly, almost too easily pried open plating, Fracture snatching up the brick of money. "Part one of our transaction is complete," he said, but did not move away.

"You coulda just asked," Thunderhoof teased, guiding Fracture and the money into one of the hunter's spare compartments.

"So," Fracture vented against Thunderhoof's lips, barely touching, "what's it going to be? Against the wall, on the floor? Maybe something cheesy, like on your bear skin rug?"

Thunderhoof scowled. "I got's more class than dat," he said. He tapped a button under the desk; the back wall turned around, a wide berth flipping open and onto the floor.

Fracture eyed the bed, browplate raised. "Fancy," he smirked. He looked back at Thunderhoof, keeping their gazes locked as he stepped back a few feet. "Now..." His hand slid down his abdominal chamber, Thunderhoof's optics following the trail; plating over Fracture's panel spread. "In regards to position: I may be a hard bargain, but I can be negotiated with..."

Thunderhoof shuddered. In that moment, he'd never seen anyone so attractive. Smart, deadly, and absolutely beautiful. "'Nuff wit' the business jargon," he puffed, optics flaring, and charged. Fracture did not fight, allowing himself to be pinned down on the bed. Thunderhoof held him tightly, furiously pressing kisses into his throat, nipping hungrily at the cables.

Fracture chuckled lightly, hands moving to rest over Thunderhoof's back. "I think you made up your mind," he said. Thunderhoof caught his mouth in a feverish kiss, and Fracture's talons dug into rattling armor. It was wet and clumsy, but it was passionate and the heat between them swelled.

Thunderhoof slid a heavy hand down Fracture's torso, moving between his legs. Two fingers hooked inside the flier's channel, digging in deep. Fracture gasped into Thunderhoof's mouth, rising up into the touch. He turned his head away, the mafia don nuzzling his throat. "Nn-not so restrained now, a-are we?" He winced, squeezing his optics shut and biting into his bottom lip.

"What's da matter?" Thunderhoof sneered. "Can't take a li'l force, bounty hunter?"

Fracture replied by guiding Thunderhoof's two fingers deeper inside of him. Thunderhoof laughed, and they kissed again. He could feel lubricant wet his fingers, trickle down his wrist; the mesh walls open and pliant. Fracture rolled his hips, riding into the digits with deep, throaty groans that had Thunderhoof's mind reeling and spinning.

Suddenly, Thunderhoof was tumbling, and before he knew it, he was on his back, Fracture straddling his waist. "Let's see what I'm working with," Fracture chuckled. Thunderhoof all too happily opened his panel, unit pressurizing. The bounty hunter leaned forward, using those deadly claws to carefully, gently assess the unit in soft, inquisitive strokes.

Thunderhoof shivered. "Before you's go an' say anythin'--possibly ruin the mood wit' dat sarcastic mouf of yers--ya should know this unit here got many-a politicians currently sittin' pretty an' powerful in the senate right now."

Fracture snickered. "Are you going to sic your friends in high places on me if I say I'm not impressed?" he teased.

"Nah. I'd rather tear ya apart myself."

"That's what you're planning to do already," Fracture teased. He laughed at Thunderhoof's blazing, shocked optics. Fracture rose up on his knees, and that shock wore off quickly. Thunderhoof was mesmerized--he didn't know why. That damn willowy frame, betraying that fierce, and surprisingly strong monster beneath. It sent warm shivers up and down his backstrut.

Fracture sunk a single claw inside his channel, wetting it with lubricant. He took Thunderhoof's unit, giving it a slow pump, leaving behind a glistening streak. He needn't say anything as he positioned himself; Thunderhoof took his hips, helping him along. Fracture slowly slid down, taking half the unit in one go.

Thunderhoof gasped. "Oh, sweet Solus Prime."

"And we haven't even started." Fracture lifted again, sliding back down with a little more ease. Fingers dug into his purple hips. Once he was adjusted and comfortable, he started a rhythm--not too fast, not too slow, never going completely down, and never completely off. He braced his hands against Thunderhoof's chest, moaning loudly.

"Dis may seem premature," Thunderhoof vented, "but dis might be some of tha best--" He gasped, throwing his head back as Fracture slid all the way down, walls and claspers clenching around him.

"Make that the only premature thing you do tonight, sweetie," Fracture teased. And, with that, he was off. Picking up the pace into something faster, and much harder, riding down on the unit with vigor and energy that rendered Thunderhoof momentarily speechless.

"Holy Quintus," Thunderhoof exvented, bucking. He held Fracture's hips tightly now, quickly matching speed and falling into the groove. He thrust in fast and heavy, until Fracture was whimpering and slipping. "By Megatronus, I swear's--yanno, wit' yer frame an' this channel--I could have you's makin' so much more doin' somethin' else 'sides huntin' down bad guys."

"I-I'm oddly flattered," Fracture huffed, rolling his hips, "but u-ultimately uninterested."

"Dinnit say it had t'be with anyone else," Thunderhoof grunted, squinting. "M-Make it an exclusive arrangement."

Fracture chuckled, bouncing. "Then t-that's no fun, don't ya think?"

"I ain't o-one fer sharin'."

Fracture leaned down, pressing his chest to Thunderhoof's. "My services don't come in a packaged deal, I'm afraid," he said, and tightened his grip around the mafia don's unit inside him. "Besides... You couldn't afford me."

Thunderhoof guffawed in stutters. "You's been off C-Cybertron far too long," he snickered, "balance has... shifted."

"You're a real charm-talker and s-sparkbreaker, aren't you?"

Thunderhoof grinned lopsidedly. "I prefer... experienced." It didn't take much longer before overload reached him, and he looked imploringly into Fracture's optics.

"Go ahead," Fracture purred.

Thunderhoof held on as he overloaded. "Merciful blessed Alpha Tri-- _eyyo_!"

Fracture moaned, squeezing around the unit, milking out every last drop of transfluid. He watched as Thunderhoof went limp, falling back on the berth with a heavy exvent. Fracture grinned, rising off the depressurizing unit, letting lubricant and transfluid slide down his dark thighs. "You got me all riled up with that sweet-talking about my channel," he said, crawling over Thunderhoof, "so maybe you should show me the extent of your appreciation."

Thunderhoof groaned. "Tongue ain't jus' good at talkin'."

Fracture moved up the bed, knees planted outside both sides of Thunderhoof's head. The mafia don grabbed his thighs, parting them a little. He looked up into the open channel, ignoring the dripping fluid. Fracture playfully grabbed onto the mech's antler-like finials and eased down; he gasped when Thunderhoof immediately dove into his work, so to speak, tongue thrusting inside. Twisting, lashing, tasting mesh walls and nodes.

Fracture grit his teeth, riding down into Thunderhoof's face. Thunderhoof's head bobbed, nuzzling against the open folds and ceiling node. Fracture curled his arms around the head kibble, trying not to close his legs any tighter around the mafia don's head.

Thunderhoof tilted his head back, mouth free and gasping. "Onyx Prime, ya taste even better," he growled, then went back to eating out the sopping channel.

"Y-You're tasting m-mostly yourself," Fracture stammered. "Nnh... Faster. Almost there. F-Faster!"

Thunderhoof obliged, tightening his grip around the bounty hunter's thighs. It took a few more twists of that tongue before Fracture finally overloaded. He could hear a muffled, excited cry; after climax ebbed out of his system, he slid off Thunderhoof's face, sitting on his chest.

Fracture glanced down. Thunderhoof's face was smeared in transfluid. He chuckled. "I'm not usually this messy," he apologized, wiping some of the colorful mess off Thunderhoof's mouth.

Thunderhoof snapped his fingers, pointed over the side of the bed. "S-Shelf," he exvented, licking his lips.

Fracture leaned over; there was a compartment along the side of the berth, a single shelf. He opened it, removing cleaning solvent and a rag. He handed both to Thunderhoof, who quickly went to wiping the fluid off his face.

Fracture slowly crawled off Thunderhoof, sitting beside him. "Quite a ride," he said. "Not bad."

Thunderhoof sat up on his elbows. "Hey," he said, pushing a finger beneath Fracture's chin, tilting his head back, "you's think seriously 'bout my offer, okay?"

Fracture smiled sweetly. He took the finger and gently kissed it. "Not on your life."


End file.
